<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connect by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566850">Connect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TO/KE/R]Project R [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Top Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>千年以来他们之间只有各取所需，并无爱情……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TO/KE/R]Project R [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>接的TVD S3E13里兄弟重逢，开头打架。<br/>这次的目的就是要多写前戏，多互动，多蜜糖（刀子）！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　将近500年的时光带走了无数的眼泪，干涸的仅剩下悲哀、绝望与懊悔。Elijah愿意牺牲一切代价完成弟弟的心愿，然后他会杀了他，最终，追随他而去。<br/>　　<br/>　　这本是Elijah计划好的，他厌倦了与弟弟之间无休止的决裂。他不能没有Niklaus，他不能没有他们之间的联系，就算这份感情被Niklaus唾弃的一文不值。在Niklaus解开日月诅咒的仪式当晚，他将会一劳永逸的解决这个纵横了千年的大问题，终结始祖家族千年的闹剧...<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah想，事情本该是如此发展的。<br/>　　<br/>　　当Elijah再次睁开眼睛时，他大概明白了什么，他恼羞成怒地走向Klaus，顺手杀了几个他的手下，当然这根本不足挂齿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好像很惊讶看到我。”Elijah扬着头看着吃惊的Klaus。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在他并不想过多的与Klaus交谈，满腔的愤怒还等待发泄。本以为他的弟弟依然有救，可Klaus就是乐意一遍又一遍的透支Elijah的信任。即使他的确是将他带到了他的兄弟姐妹身旁，可用那只银匕首实在是伤透了Elijah的心。<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah现在的力量不足以反抗解开诅咒的Klaus，强大的混血儿轻而易举的将他压在棺材上。<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus拔出插在Kol身上的银刃，将它抵在Elijah的胸口。可Elijah算准了他的弟弟不会将匕首插进他的心脏的，比起对付天生反叛年轻气盛的Kol，Klaus一定会选择能够理性交谈的Elijah。他看着Klaus将银匕首沾上白栎木但灰烬重新插入Kol但胸口。<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus说他需要Elijah站在他身边，他们要解决那些小孩子们的滑稽闹剧。这很重要，同时Elijah似乎也隐约感到了牵制Klaus的秘密。他杀死了他们的父亲，可这并不是终点...<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah与Klaus之间也并不需要过多的交谈。Elijah脱下自己的外套，走到刚才一片狼藉的客厅，在唯一幸存的皮质沙发上坐下。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在的Klaus依然是千年前那样，敏感的不敢去轻信任何人，他极端的抵抗着外界，同时又暴躁的将他们发泄给最亲密的人。Klaus需要的不仅仅是一个成诺，他需要更实际的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了安抚弟弟的不安，Elijah决定采取他最惯用的手段，即使那看起来相当惨烈，但他们依然乐在其中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Niklaus，你还不明白吗？”Elijah架腿而坐，他抬着头，“Always，always and forever.我一直在你这边。”那不是伪装，而是实时，Elijah希望有一天能够坦然的与Klaus相处，而不是处于权宜之策的生理性安慰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Brother...”Klaus微张着嘴，眼眶开始泛红，他蹲下身子抱住了坐在沙发上的Elijah。收起剑拔弩张的愤怒，他将头埋在Elijah颈间，金色的短发蹭着Elijah的脸颊，火热的呼吸贪婪地嗅着Elijah的气味。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Niklaus，我可以为你做任何事，任何你需要我的事。”Elijah回搂住Klaus的肩膀，“You have my word.”他抚摸着弟弟柔软的卷发，亲吻他的头顶。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后Klaus顺势而为地把Elijah推倒在沙发上。他脱下自己的夹克外套，解开Elijah衬衫的扣子。而Elijah也帮助他脱下了他里面穿着的体恤衫。他吮吸着Elijah身上松柏的清香，伸出舌头撬开哥哥紧闭的牙齿。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是他们之间阔别百年的亲吻，Klaus的舌头进攻着Elijah的口腔，舔舐着吸血鬼的利齿，他们互不相让的纠缠在一起，唾液顺着口腔的缝隙留了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔...”Elijah抱着Klaus的肩膀，抚摸着他的脊背，双手向下探索拉开了Klaus的腰带。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Easy，brother.”Klaus松开了Elijah，他意犹未尽的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“美味要慢慢享用。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我同意。”Elijah优雅地抽出Klaus的腰带扔到一旁，开始解开自己的，裤子顺着Klaus的拉扯全部脱掉。<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus低着头欣赏着Elijah上身深灰色的衬衫大敞，被隐藏在西装外套下的完美腰腹曲线让人忍不住去抚摸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我真该多为你画几幅画，塑几座雕像，这样连米开朗基罗都会羞愧难当。”Klaus抬起Elijah的双腿拉开。他低头亲吻着Elijah大腿内侧的敏感肌肤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘶...”被触碰敏感部位的Elijah倒吸了一口凉气，他的敏感神经反馈着成倍的感觉，是痒、是冰、还是疼痛，着对Elijah来说都只是精神上的折磨。“我以为你会更在意家族的隐私。”他回应着Klaus的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然，这些画我只留在自己身边，仅供我一人欣赏。”Klaus露出吸血的尖牙咬在了Elijah靠近私密部位的大腿内侧。他并没有急着注入狼毒，而是大口吮吸了几口Elijah的血液。Elijah沉睡的这段时间，Klaus已经能够很娴熟的控制狼毒的计量，他向Elijah的血管中注入了少量的毒素，这些毒素能够被始祖自然化解，同时还能起到异乎寻常的功效。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊——唔——”被吸血带来的快感撩拨着Elijah的欲望，他蜷缩着脚趾努力抬高自己的双腿将赤裸的下体暴露在Klaus的面前。Elijah仰着头双眼迷离地注视着Klaus，他的双手抓着他的头发，似乎在告诉对方不要停下。<br/>　　<br/>　“哦，亲爱的Elijah，每次吸血都能看到你如此美妙的神情。没有克制，如此迷情意乱。”Klaus抬起头伸手握住Elijah勃起的阴茎，“如此神圣而美丽，你就是我的Frigg。”他一手套弄Elijah的阴茎，一手伸出指头插入Elijah紧闭的后穴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Yes，Niklaus.”Elijah也没有闲着，他拉开Klaus的裤子套弄着Klaus已经挺立的硕大，“但你已经等不及了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我有的是耐心。”Klaus伸进去第四只手指，他不停抽插着手指，将原本禁欲百年无人探索的后穴扩张开。指肚按压着Elijah收缩的肠道，将淫荡的液体带出了体外。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊...哈...Niklaus...Brother...”Elijah的呻吟喘息回荡在整个房间，他大张着嘴发出荡妇都自愧不如的娇喘。对此，他们丝毫不介意其他兄弟姐妹的棺材就摆在一旁。狼毒起了作用，Elijah的理智这回是彻底宣告罢工了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“多么令人怀念的声音，Elijah。”Klaus拿开Elijah套弄他性器的手，他将插在后穴中的手指拔了出来，“我想你已经准备好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　填充的手指离开后Elijah的后穴无比空虚，他努力的收缩着蠕动着，希望能有个大家伙填满他空洞的欲望，他引诱着Klaus的进入，渴望被弟弟的阴茎毫无理由的粗暴霸占。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Please，Niklaus.”Elijah抬起双腿，环抱住Klaus有力的腰肢。他能感觉到Klaus的阴茎正在填充他的后穴，龟头突破层层褶皱为后面粗壮的柱身开路。滚烫的阴茎径直地嵌入了Elijah的后穴，他的囊袋拍打着Elijah的下体发出“啪啪啪”的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　显然混血始祖并不满足于插入自己的兄弟。他抱住Elijah的上身他们紧紧贴在一起，他轻轻地舔舐着哥哥的肌肤，下身却开始疯狂地凶狠抽插。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊——哈——啊——”快速的顶弄和剧烈的抽插让Elijah招架不住，他的双腿紧环着Klaus的腰，双臂也紧紧地攀扶在肩头。他被折腾的头晕目眩，食髓知味寻求弟弟带着他体验更深的愉悦。<br/>　　<br/>　　阴茎越顶越深，带动着Elijah一波又一波的情潮汹涌。Elijah一直乐于与Klaus分享他的喜悦，尤其是现在，他不会隐忍着快感，而是更佳淫荡的扭动着屁股激励着Klaus进行更加凶猛的动作。<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah的呻吟与Klaus的粗重喘息交织在一起，他们享受着背德的欲望与快感，超越一切的肉体交流。他身手勾到了旁边的桌台上的威士忌，他打开瓶盖贴着自己的胸膛倒了下去。灵与肉，血与酒。没有人能够拒绝如此香艳的场面。<br/>　　<br/>　　守信的骑士、高傲的女王，不管如何称呼他，那都是能让国王Klaus疯狂的毒物。酒香混杂着Elijah身上特有的松柏香让Klaus如痴如醉，他低头啃咬着哥哥的乳首，啃咬着他在几百年前为他打上的乳环。酒精与血液混杂在一起，Klaus灵巧的舌头在Elijah的前胸不停地汲取美妙绝伦的丰盛体验。<br/>　　<br/>　　高尚的Elijah永远身着西装，他那西装下包裹着淫荡的躯体，被Klaus烙下独占的印记。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的血脉们会怎么看？嗯？高尚的始祖Elijah竟然如此的不堪，与他的混血弟弟维持着不伦的肉体关系。”Klaus不怀好意地刺激着Elijah的乳头，他下身一下下重击冲撞引得Elijah呻吟不断。<br/>　　<br/>　　圆翘的臀部被Klaus双手抓住，揉捏拉扯。快感造就霸占了Elijah的理性带着他攀向高潮，他红着眼睛紧抱着Klaus的头部，浑身痉挛颤抖不停。<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus狡猾地啃咬着Elijah的脖子，加重了下身的动作，他全部抽出又用力顶入，残忍地蹂躏着Elijah的肉穴。他抚摸着Elijah光滑的躯体，在腹部停下了手，一道隐约可见的伤痕赫然出现在视线中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，看看我留下的痕迹。”Klaus抚摸着它，“它已经快要淡去了，是时候在你身上留下新的烙印了，这一次你想留下哪儿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　那时Klaus刚找到银匕首的用法，他曾用它们在Elijah身上做过无数实验。他将他亲爱的哥哥绑在床上，用沾满白栎木灰烬的匕首剌开一道道血红的伤口。伤口一般会自动愈合，可Klaus不怀好意地在伤口处敷上了一层厚厚的白栎木灰。疼痛夺走了Elijah的全部感官，他只能咬牙忍耐着，血红的眸子锋利的牙齿显露了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　一道很难愈合的伤口就这样形成了，在它结痂脱落后，会在Elijah吸血鬼的身躯上留下一道可怖的伤痕。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Niklaus，那很痛...”Elijah承受着弟弟的粗暴，他被连绵不断地快感推向一次又一次高潮。愉悦与疼痛混合在一起，折磨着Elijah的心智。他其实很厌恶疼痛，在身为人类时，他或许害怕过这种情绪。可越是害怕，便越会产生奇妙的反应。他心跳加速，无法抵抗的窒息感包裹着他，很显然，Elijah乐于让自己置身于疼痛之中，尤其是由Klaus带来的。<br/>　　<br/>　　承受弟弟的粗暴早已是Elijah的家常便饭，只有Elijah能够接纳承受Klaus那异乎寻常的性爱。肉刃凶狠地肆虐，一次又一次撕裂Elijah脆弱的后穴，血液弥漫在他们之间。而Klaus也知道，他的哥哥的对受虐的执着。他们各取所需的维持着肉体的关系，缠绵了千年...<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus不知道什么样的女孩能够给予Elijah如此的快感，他的哥哥只能在他的身下高潮。Elijah充盈的泪水与淫荡的体液只能由Klaus独自享用。他再一次加快了下体的速度，他抓住Elijah即将射出精液的阴茎，手指堵上柔软的小孔。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们一起，哥哥。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈——啊——不要——啊！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　Klaus向深处顶撞着，他一阵低吼，浓稠滚烫的精液全部摄入Elijah的体内。被填充灌入的快感席卷全身，Elijah放开喉咙呻吟着同样泄了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　Elijah能感受到粘稠的液体在体内翻腾，一股股地射入大张的后穴。吸血鬼异于常人的体力也无法负担起他弟弟对性事浓厚的兴趣。他想起来，可还是被Klaus按在沙发上。他们各取所需，本该如此的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“Elijah，亲爱的，我不想让你浪费。”Klaus抽出了他的阴茎，在汩汩的精液流淌出Elijah的后穴前，他将那块不小的月光石塞进了Elijah的体内。<br/>　　<br/>　　“老天，Niklaus，你在做什么？”Elijah被冰冷的石头冻得一激灵，后穴不由自主地收缩，将石头带进更深的地方。很快他就敢感觉出那是什么，他涨红着脸，“你怎么能把...”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你会替我好好保存的，对吗？”Klaus再次挺立的阴茎顶入Elijah的后穴，将月光石顶入更深处。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊——”Elijah再次陷入高潮，他无力地瘫在沙发上，任由Klaus将月光石送入他的腹腔。他不想让弟弟失望，他不想再辜负Niklaus，他默许了Niklaus的暴行，再一次承受这一切的痛苦。给予Niklaus安全感的代价并没有那么糟糕，他得到了弟弟强占的爱，那只属于他自己的，他们之间的信任。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>